Amaterasu
This article is about the main character of Ōkami. For the Japanese goddess see Amaterasu (Shinto Deity). Amaterasu (天照; nicknamed Ammy by Issun and later Ishaku) is the main protagonist of Ōkami. She is also known by villagers of Kamiki in her past life as Shiranui. Amaterasu is the Sun Goddess to all of Nippon and mother to Chibiterasu. Personality Amaterasu is known for being quiet, mature, kind, and gentle always aiding those in need, but also unafraid to show her opinion. For example, when Mr. Orange talks to her after drinking his sake, Amaterasu looks away and breathes, implying he has bad breath. She is also very intelligent, as when she encounters Rao at Queen Himiko's throne room, she figures out she is the demon lord Ninetails. Amaterasu is apparantly offended quite easily, shown when Mr. Orange says she doesn't look very smart as well as Issun saying that "Ammy gets kinda sensitive about her flaws!". According to Mrs. Orange, Amaterasu is quite fond of cherry cakes. Appearance In the game, Amaterasu takes the shape of a white wolf with crimson markings across her body, a tail shaped like a calligraphy brush (possibly how the Celestial Brush is used) and a Divine Instrument usually floating above her back. Only particular beings, such as Issun, all other Gods and spirits, and presumably most animals and demons can see her true form. Also, humans with a strong belief in the gods can see her markings and instrument. When Amaterasu's ink pots are empty, she will temporarily revert to a plain white wolf. This is how most people see Amaterasu. As Shiranui, her red markings were more pronounced and she had a long mane of white fur. These features are absent for the duration of the game due to Amaterasu's weakened state, but are restored for the final battle against Yami after Issun creates a swell of faith in the people of Nippon with his painting. Strangely, whenever Amaterasu absorbs a new Celestial Brush Technique the mane of fur briefly appears around her. It also appears briefly when she gains new Divine Instruments (but only if they are gained after beating bosses) except with a gold-orange coloration. This could represent Amaterasu's powers returning to their former strength. In Ōkamiden, Amaterasu is confirmed to be female, as multiple characters, such as Issun, refer to Amaterasu as Chibiterasu's "mother". In the multiple history scrolls located throughout the game, Issun, who primarily wrote them, also refers to Amaterasu as a she. Abilities Amaterasu can swim but only for a short amount of time. This was most apparent when she tried to escape the Water Dragon's attack after exploring the Sunken Ship. Sunrise Amaterasu's original ability, Sunrise brings out the sun when a circle is drawn in the sky, changing night into day. It is also used in the final battle with Yami, breaking his darkness and power. Attributes Several statistics are commonly displayed on the game screen in different situations, such as Solar Energy, Astral Pouch, Ink Pots, Yen, and Godhood. Aside from Godhood, these attributes can be upgraded on a sub-menu of the Fan Menu. The number or capacity of these attributes can be increased by injecting them with Praise. If the appropriate amount of Praise is injected the attribute will move up a level, the amount of Praise required to level-up increases each time. Once all Amaterasu's attributes are at their highest level, Praise can no longer be injected and will instead be converted to Yen. Solar Energy Amaterasu's state of health. She can increase her potential amount of Solar Energy based on the amount of Praise she has received, or by finding Sun Fragments. After being injured, she will slowly heal by herself; this can be accelerated by consuming Holy Bones or by using the Wood Mat or walking into certain springs. If she completely runs out of Solar Energy, she will die, although a full Astral Pouch can bring her back to life. Astral Pouch Amaterasu's relative immortality. Each Astral Pouch, if full, can automatically return Amaterasu to life with her full complement of Solar Energy. She can obtain additional pouches if she has received sufficient Praise. Pouches can be gradually filled up by Amaterasu eating food, or instantly and completely filled by using a Golden Peach. However, unlike the Astral Pouch itself, the Golden Peach does not automatically activate and must be specifically selected and used from her inventory to refill the pouch. Otherwise, she can easily die with an empty Astral Pouch even if she has multiple Golden Peaches in her possession. 4 is the maximum number of Astral Pouches available. Ink Pots Amaterasu's overall strength for using Celestial Brush techniques. Each technique uses a certain amount of ink; if she completely runs out of ink, not only does she lose her ability to use the Celestial Brush, but her normal weapon use is also compromised. She can increase her potential number of Ink Pots with sufficient Praise. A Golden Ink Pot speeds up her rate of ink regeneration. An Inkfinity Stone makes it impossible for her to run out of ink while its effects last. Yen Amaterasu's available money to pay for items or learning Dojo Techniques. While the yen themselves are gradually accumulated from various sources, her money pouch has a limited capacity; once it is filled, any additional yen simply disappear. She can increase the capacity of the money pouch with sufficient Praise. Godhood Amaterasu's defensive strength. Godhood allows her to absorb a certain number of attacks without suffering real damage. It is gained or lost by her prowess in battle and skill in avoiding accidents. Story Origins On the Celestial Plain Amaterasu originally existed in and from the Celestial Plain, home of the Celestial Brush Gods and the Celestials. As ruler of the Plain, it was a time of peace and tranquility, and Amaterasu enjoyed playing with the Celestials in the fields of the Plain. One day, however, they received a mysterious visitor: Waka, a member of the mysterious Moon Tribe which inhabited the moon. A great catastrophe had wiped out the Moon Tribe, leaving Waka the sole survivor. Waka and Amaterasu became friends, and things were peaceful once more. However, disaster came to the Celestial Plain unexpectedly: Orochi appeared from nowhere and attacked the Plain. Many Celestials were killed in the onslaught. Along with Waka, Amaterasu rushed to their rescue, but Orochi was protected by a mystical barrier which repelled their attacks. Waka was forced to flee with the surviving Celestials on the Ark of Yamato he had arrived in. As he fled, he used his clairvoyant powers to look into the future to Orochi's defeat and discovered that Orochi could only be slain by the chosen one: Nagi. Amaterasu understood and pulled Orochi down to the mortal realm of Nippon to await the birth of Nagi, who would eventually bring the end of Orochi. The Legend of Nagi and Shiranui After Amaterasu dragged Orochi to the mortal realm, they wound up near the human settlement of Kamiki Village. Orochi made his residence in the Moon Cave near the village and summoned demons from across the land to serve in his army. Orochi soon imposed his reign of terror over the village. Using his mighty powers, he threatened to destroy the village unless a young maiden was given to him as a sacrifice every year on the night of the Kamiki Festival. Orochi consumed the soul of the sacrificial maiden, ensuring his extended longevity. Amaterasu ended up in the village proper. There she met a young Poncle, a tiny person, named Ishaku. Ishaku was the current Celestial Envoy, a missionary sent by his people to spread the teachings of the gods throughout the land. Ishaku teamed up with Amaterasu and accompanied her on her adventures. Things would not be easy for Amaterasu, however. The villagers believed her to be a familiar of Orochi and dubbed her "Shiranui." They believed Orochi sent the wolf to spy out a beautiful girl to be the sacrificial maiden, and she was attacked many times by the villagers. Despite this, she kept a close eye on any villagers entering or leaving the village, and patrolled the streets in an effort to protect the villagers. 99 maidens and 99 years would pass until Amaterasu would finally get the chance to slay Orochi. Finally, the one of the chosen bloodline, the swordsman Nagi, was born. Unfortunately, like all the other villagers, he attacked Amaterasu and thought she was a demon. Amaterasu dodged these assaults and waited for the night of the festival. Finally, the night of the accursed festival arrived. A white-plumed arrow would strike the house of a young maiden, marking her as Orochi's sacrifice. This year, however, the arrow struck the house of Nami, Nagi's beloved. Nagi, enraged, ran to the Moon Cave to end Orochi once and for all. Nagi reached the Moon Cave. Orochi appeared to consume him, but Nagi fought back with his sword and battled the demon. The battle raged long throughout the moonless night, but Orochi's mystical barrier repelled every attack. As Orochi prepared to devour the weakened Nagi, Amaterasu appeared and shielded the injured warrior. Orochi then started to attack Amaterasu. The two fought wildly. Amaterasu used her Celestial Brush Techniques to assault Orochi's hideous form, but his barrier held fast, blocking all attacks, and during the battle, he severely wounded Amaterasu. With her last bit of strength, the goddess used her Crescent Brush Technique to summon forth the moon into the dark sky. The moonlight infused Nagi's sword with power, turning it to gold. Intoxicating Orochi with Nami's 8 Purification Sake, Nagi defeated the beast and chopped off its heads. He then plunged his sword into its back, sealing its dark spirit away. Victory came at a price, however: Amaterasu had been poisoned by Orochi and was slowly but surely dying. Nagi carried the dying goddess back to the village. The village elder patted Amaterasu on the head as a sign of forgiveness and affection. Amaterasu then took her last breath and passed away. A statue was built in her honor in front of the divine tree Konohana, protector of Kamiki Village. Nagi's sword was dubbed Tsukuyomi and a shrine was set up in and in front of the Moon Cave to keep Orochi sealed. After her death, her Celestial Brush Powers split into 13 different gods who were scattered across Nippon. The fight had left her drastically weakened, to the point where she was only left with her original ability, Sunrise. The people's dwindling faith in the gods didn't help either, as she grew even weaker in the afterlife. Ōkami A New Adventure Begins Little did Amaterasu know that disaster would soon befall Nippon again. Somehow, Tsukuyomi was removed and Orochi returned to plague the land. He cursed the whole of Nippon with his dark powers, even blotting out the light of the sun. Only Kamiki Village retained some semblance of normality because of the protection of Konohana and its resident Wood Sprite, Sakuya. However, the curse slowly spread throughout the village. Eventually Sakuya was forced to store the spirits of the villagers in the fruit of Konohana, as the curse claimed the village right up to the sacred tree. Using the last of her power, Sakuya awakened Amaterasu's spirit from her statue at the foot of Konohana, knowing she was the only being who could restore Nippon. Although Amaterasu's resurrection was a success, the sun goddess had lost much of her power and memories during her 100-year slumber. As Sakuya briefed Amaterasu on her mission, a very odd thing happened: a Poncle, Issun, suddenly popped out of Sakuya's kimono. It turned out Issun had been napping in Sakuya's kimono (Not for the first time apparantly) and had thus escaped the curse. At that moment, a horrific roar sounds out, shaking the very ground. Hastily, Sakuya uses her last bit of power to restore her tree as best as she can, allowing it to reappear, but leaving it withered. Amaterasu needs to cut down Sakuya's fruit, but it is too high, so she goes through a portal at the base of the tree to find her Celestial Brush Techniques again, accompanied by Issun. The portal leads to the River of the Heavens, a river of stardust across the sky. As the two explore the cliffs around the river, Issun helped familiarize Amaterasu with the environment, and gave her the nickname "Ammy". Issun also demonstrated that he knew the Celestial Brush Technique Rejuvenation and wished to learn all of them. When they reached the actual river, however, it was dried up. Exploring another path, they discovered a mysterious constellation in the sky. One star of the constellation was missing, so Issun attempted to draw the missing star. He failed, but Amaterasu used her own Celestial Brush to restore the constellation, releasing the Brush God Yomigami, holder of the Rejuvenation Brush Technique which Amaterasu once possessed. She used her new technique to restore the river and clear the path forward, but Issun remained ignorant of her ability. The two progressed to the Cave of Nagi, where Nagi was enshrined. Amaterasu repaired Nagi's statue with her brush, revealing another constellation. The god Tachigami then appeared and granted her Power Slash. Only then did Issun realize Amaterasu's brush skills. Knowing that she could find all the brush techniques, he openly declared he would stick with her until she had learned all the Brush Techniques and he had copied them from her. The two then returned to Kamiki and cut down the fruit, restoring the village. Dispelling the Curse The village had returned to normal, but the sky was still as black as night. Exploring the quiet streets, Amaterasu discovered all the villagers had turned to stone. After hearing another roar, Amaterasu headed to a sacred deck at the top of the village. She then rediscovered her own unique Brush Technique, Sunrise, and lit the skies once more the village was then restored. There she met Mr. Orange, the town elder. After defeating the demons that were plaguing the village Amaterasu went back to the village. Amaterasu and Issun could see the villagers were now back to normal. However, the village exit was blocked by a huge boulder. Destroying the boulder would require the assistance of Nagi's descendant, Susano. Susano, however, did not fit with the traditional stereotype of his ancestor and was instead a lazy drunk. After waking him up, Amaterasu was forced to bring him sake from the village's sake brewer, a beautiful young girl named Kushi, a descendant of Nami. Eventually, with Amaterasu's help, Susano sliced the boulder in half and opened the way out of the village. Shortly after this, he ran out of the village, claiming to be in pursuit of monsters. Just then, Sakuya appeared before Amaterasu. she revealed that the curse was also affecting the Guardian Saplings, offshoots of her tree which preserved the natural beauty in their areas. She pleaded to Amaterasu to restore the Guardian saplings and lift the curse, before vanishing, exhausted. Amaterasu and Issun ventured out of the village in search of the saplings. They soon found the first sapling, in Shinshu Field right outside the village. The mighty tree had been withered by the curse, which had spread and blocked a large portion of the field. Even Amaterasu could not stay in the cursed zone too long without losing all her powers. Monsters had been drawn to the cursed zone, and their Demon Scrolls littered the field, attacking passersby. Only one inhabitant of the field, the Nameless Man, was outside the cursed zone and had escaped the curse. Talking to him, he directed them to Hana Valley, a beautiful valley which was now cursed. However, the valley also contained a magic orb which could restore withered trees. Realizing the potential of the orb, Amaterasu and Issun ventured into the valley. Luckily the valley's curse was minor enough for living beings to withstand, so Amaterasu and Issun could explore safely. However, all wildlife had been destroyed by the curse, and the water was polluted and brown. they also discovered another withered Guardian Sapling. This sapling's curse was so great it had been reduced to a tiny little sapling. Following a path off the sapling's chamber, they discovered Susano and a sleepy bear (Later dubbed sleepy by Issun). After a short cutscene, they recovered the mystical orb (Sleepy had been standing on it) and Susano ran off again. They returned the orb to its altar and used the power of sunlight to use it on the tree, but all it did was return the tree to its withered adult state. another constellation appeared. Completing it, the god Sakigami, one of the Hanagami trio of flora gods, appeared and granted Amaterasu Bloom, a Brush Technique which could restore withered trees or make plants bloom. Using it on the Guardian Sapling, Amaterasu was able to restore it and lift the curse. The pair returned to Shinshu Field and lifted the curse there too, using Bloom on the Guardian Sapling. Sakuya's tree instantly perks up and regains its leaves, but Issun wants to explore the field before returning to Kamiki Village. Exploring the field, they find a pyrotechnic workshop belonging to Tama, the Flaming Pyrotechnist, a fireworks maker. The workshop is shut during the day, so they return at night. After helping Tama finish his latest firework, the constellation of the god Bakugami appears. He grants Amaterasu the explosive power of Cherry Bomb, which creates a devastating bomb. The two also visit the entrance of the Moon Cave where Orochi resides. However, a barrier blocks the entrance, preventing entry. Amaterasu and Issun then return to Kamiki to check on Sakuya. When they return, they find the whole village celebrating Konohana's sudden recovery. However, Sakuya herself does not appear, and Issun fears the worst. On the sacred deck, they find the village elder, Mr. Orange, performing the legendary Konohana Shuffle which may be able to revive Sakuya. With the help of Amaterasu, he completes the dance, making Konohana blossom. It is then that Sakuya returns: in a skimpy bikini. Sakuya thanks Amaterasu and returns to her tree to protect the village. After that, another constellation appears. This time it belongs to the second Hanagam trio of flora gods: Hasugami, master of the Water Lily technique. Using it, Amaterasu can now cross large bodies of water without getting wet (her only weakness, as she can only swim for a limited time). Returning to Shinshu Field, the two use Water Lily to follow an old waterway to Agata Forest. In the Foreboding Forest The forest has also succumbed to the evil curse. Exploring the forest, she meets Madame Fawn, a bone-reader who can predict the future. Amaterasu later finds the sapling in a cave blocked by a rock which needs a Cherry Bomb. Restoring the Guardian Sapling, Amaterasu receives a new Divine Instrument: the Devout Beads, the first Rosary. Going back outside, she hears a mysterious flute. The sound is coming from Waka, who reappears in front of Amaterasu. However, she doesn't seem to remember him. Issun finds Waka strange, and is shocked to hear that he can see Amaterasu's true form: something only those of pure heart can see. Waka abruptly attacks them. Amaterasu defeats him, but he does not even seem tired and says she is "a big disappointment", noting she has lost most of her powers. He then tells them about Orochi's release, stating that he saw a strange figure remove Tsukuyomi. He also says that it is the same person who blocked off Kamiki with a rock and that person was inside the village when the curse struck. He then leaves a cryptic prophecy for Amaterasu about a log which he says will help her in her current quest and flies of using his curious headgear. Issun dismisses him as a freak. Exploring the green and peaceful forest, they meet a hunter named Karude. Karude tells them that the bridge to the next area, Taka Pass, was destroyed in a recent storm. Karude is trying to get his slacking son to fix the bridge, but the son is too busy playing with his dog, Ume, to do it. They also find Susano, who is training to defeat a powerful demon menacing Taka Pass rumored to have 100 followers, crimson something or other(Crimson Helm). However, he cannot reach the pass until the bridge is fixed. Amaterasu and Issun find the son, Kokari, fishing at the lake in the forest. Kokari reveals that he has lost Ume in the ruins at the edge of the forest, Tsuta Ruins, and is trying to rescue him. Issun asks him why he doesn't just go into the ruins, and Kokari reveals he also lost the key to the forest when he ran out of the ruins after hearing some terrifying roars and left Ume behind. he then lost all his fishing line and hooks trying to fish the key out. Kokari starts crying, but Issun snaps him out of it and convinces him to try fishing. Amaterasu then uses her brush to create the line from the fishing rod to the fish. They eventually fish out the Giant Salmon, which coughs up the Ruins Key. Kokari tries to take it, but Amaterasu grabs it instead and enters the ruins with Issun. Inside the ruins, they discover the ruins' water supply is contaminated with a deadly poison which also destroys Water Lily pads, making it impossible to swim across or walk across. After exploring more of the ruins, they clear the poisonous water and regain the last Hanagami flora Brush Technique, Vine, from Tsutagami in a cave in the lower half of a giant Dogu statue in the main room. Getting to the top of the statue by using the technique on Konohana Blossoms, they find several hooks on the statue's head. Attaching vines to the hooks, the top of the head is lifted off and a new way opens. Venturing into the head, Amaterasu and Issun discover a passage leading from the head into the wall, which in turn leads into a large cave containing an equally large flower. Issun believes the flower is filled with treasure like the other treasures they have found in the ruins and hops right into it, but suddenly sees a dog trapped in it. A dark apparition starts to encircle the flower, so Amaterasu quickly leaps forward and saves Issun. The apparition shoots an energy blast at them, but Amaterasu escapes with just a few hairs singed. The apparition at first resembles Orochi, but then dissolves to reveal 8 legs, all belonging to the hideous spider demon, the Spider Queen, who is one of Orochi's servants. Amaterasu and Issun defeat the Queen, discovering another Divine Instrument: Snarling Beast, another Reflector. The Spider Queen then transforms into a beautiful blossom, freeing Ume. Outside, they return Ume to Kokari. Kokari initially believes Ume was frightened by the ruins, but Issun reveals Ume actually seemed to like being in the ruins, and seemed to be trying to show Kokari how anyone, even a dog, could do brave things. Kokari realizes that Ume knew that he was too scared to fix the bridge his father wanted to him repair because he thought he'd fail, and Ume was trying to inspire his confidence. Ume then presents Kokari with Karude's fishing rod, which Kokari had lost long ago in the forest. With his confidence restored, Kokari rushes off to repair the bridge. Amaterasu and Issun find Kokari lassoing the other end of the bridge with rope using the fishing rod, but just at that moment, Susano comes racing along on a log, after failing to master an experimental secret technique "Imploding Barrel, Flying Monkeys". He plows right into the rope, launching Amaterasu, Issun and Kokari into the air and onto the log. Amaterasu uses the Konohana Blossoms along the river to attach vines to the log, pulling it backwards right before it would have fallen over a waterfall. Kokari, Amaterasu and Issun land back at the side of the river, but Susano is launched somewhere else. The log lands right between the two banks of the river and becomes the new bridge. Kokari is inspired by this, and regains his faith. Amaterasu and Issun then cross to Taka Pass. A Dog-Gone Difficult Quest Taka Pass had also been cursed, blocking the way to Kusa Village at the top of Mount Kamiji. On the way to the Guardian Sapling, Amaterasu encountered Waka again. He battled her again, but Amaterasu's improved skills managed to tire him out. Before leaving, he told them of how to remove the barrier protecting the Moon Cave: with a mysterious relic called the Serpent Crystal. After leaving another cryptic hint about a 'dog-gone difficult quest', he mutters about a big windmill and disappears. Proceeding forwards, Amaterasu revives the Guardian Sapling and restores Taka Pass. Proceeding into Kusa Village, Amaterasu discovered that, inexplicably, the village was still cursed. Amaterasu's ink was drained by the stagnant air, and she was reduced to her mundane white wolf form. Exploring the village, Amaterasu found the source of the curse: a Blue Imp which was possessing the head priestess of the village. Amaterasu managed to defeat the imp without her powers, restoring Kusa Village and regaining her abilities in the process. However, the sky was still as dark as night regardless of the time of day. The priestess, Princess Fuse, revealed to them the cause of the dilemma: Crimson Helm (the demon Susano had mentioned earlier), which had been warring with the priests of the village for years. However, the year before, Crimson Helm had killed the head priest while he was weakened by illness and claimed the village's shrine, the Gale Shrine, as its residence. There was only one hope for the village: the Eight Canine Warriors who protected the shrine and could break the barrier that Crimson Helm had put at the entrance of the shrine. The warriors had been scattered in recent years and would not respond to Princess Fuse's summons. Princess Fuse could sense the presence of five of the warriors in the village, but was unable to find them. Princess Fuse begged Amaterasu and Issun to help her find the warriors and gave her the Canine Tracker, a device capable of locating the Canine Warriors. Following the tracker's signal, Amaterasu and Issun set off. The tracker led he pair to a cave. Within, Amaterasu and Issun discovered a dog. Speaking to the dog, Issun discovered the dog was hungry and required food. After being fed, the dog revealed that it was one of the Canine Warriors, and ran off to Princess Fuse. Amaterasu ventured through the rest of the village following the Canine Tracker, finding three of the other dogs along the way. The Canine Tracker then led them back to Princess Fuse's house, where they found the fifth Canine Warrior lying in wait for them. Unlike the others, this Canine Warrior challenged Amaterasu to battle, questioning her right to hold the Canine Tracker. Amaterasu defeated the dog, who then returned to Princess Fuse. Three warriors still remained to be found outside the village, however. Princess Fuse marked the locations of the warriors on Amaterasu's map and sent her to find them. Amaterasu ventured through Sasa Sanctuary, Agata Forest and Kamiki Village and discovered their respective Canine Warriors. However, the Warriors had formed strong bonds with their new owners and could not return to Princess Fuse. Instead, they entrusted Amaterasu with their Satomi Power Orbs. Amaterasu returned to Kusa Village and returned the Orbs to Princess Fuse. However, at that moment, an odd thing happened: the Satomi Power Orbs left Princess Fuse and instead revolved around Amaterasu. Taking this to be a sign that the Power Orbs had accepted Amaterasu as their new master, Fuse sent Amaterasu to the Gale Shrine to break its barrier with the Orbs. Inside the shrine, Amaterasu and Issun discovered a sleeping Susano(Who was having nightmares), and the ghost of the previous priest, Yatsu. Using the Satomi Power Orbs, Amaterasu broke the barrier on the shrine and ventured into its inner depths. Eventually, they reached the top of the shrine's windmill. There, they found out what had turned the skies above Kusa Village as black as night: an evil wind preventing the windmill from working. Using her Celestial Brush, Amaterasu removed the evil wind and restored the windmill. The skies cleared, and fresh air blew down again on all of Taka Pass. At that moment, the Wind God Kazegami appeared before Amaterasu and granted her the power of Galestorm. Now able to control the winds, Amaterasu ventured back into the shrine and reached the altar with the Serpent Crystal placed upon it. However, Crimson Helm suddenly appeared before Amaterasu. Empowered by the Satomi Power Orbs, Amaterasu was able to defeat Crimson Helm with the help of Susano. Susano, however, seemed troubled. Even though he dealt the finishing blow himself, he ranted at the gods for his victory and ran off. As Amaterasu moved to take the Serpent Crystal, Waka suddenly appeared and took the crystal. After leaving another mysterious hint, he flew away, seemingly going to face Orochi. Amaterasu and Issun raced back to Kamiki Village to destroy Orochi. Fulfilling the Legend When they reached the village, however, it was in turmoil. All the villagers were gathered around Susano's house, although Susano himself was nowhere to be seen. After talking to the villagers, they revealed that Susano had suddenly come back to the village and had drank all of the 8 Purification Sake, the only thing that could weaken Orochi. Horrified, Susano had locked himself in his house and refused to come out. In his drunken stupor, Susano suddenly delivered a grave confession: he was actually the one behind Orochi's return. Susano, believing the ancient legend to be nothing but a myth, had removed the sacred sword Tsukuyomi and allowed Orochi to return. As if on cue, Orochi's power suddenly manifested in the village, forming the White-Plumed Arrow of legend. The arrow shot forth, narrowly missing Mushi (who was saved by by the cainine warrior Chu) and embedded itself in the home of Orochi's new sacrifice: Kushi. Although distressed, Kushi was determined to not let the village fall to Orochi and prepared to face Orochi herself, intending to poison him with her Thunder Brew, a powerful sake made from the same holy water as 8 Purification Sake. Amaterasu and Issun chased after Kushi and eventually caught up with her in Shinshu Field. Moved by Kushi's strong resolve and her desire to save the village, Amaterasu carried Kushi to the entrance of the Moon Cave, where Waka was waiting. When they arrived, Waka activated the Serpent Crystal and used it to unseal Orochi's lair. Just as they were preparing to venture forth, Orochi suddenly burst out, kidnapped Kushi, and retreated back into the cave. Determined to save her, Amaterasu and Issun gave chase, only to find themselves sealed in again. Waka gave them another prophecy from the outside, before leaving them. Now alone, the two set off to save Kushi. When they reached the staircase leading to Orochi's lair, however, they found a gaping hole blocking their path. With no other way to go, they were forced to jump through the hole into the dark caverns below. In the caverns, they found an Imp base, where Orochi's forces dwelt. Unable to go deeper into the caverns because of two Imps guarding the door, Amaterasu and Issun explored the cave, finding Kushi's Thunder Brew along the way. After facing a Black Imp, they found an Imp Mask, a paper mask worn by Imps, which Amaterasu used to fool the Imps into believing she was one of them. Entering the main cavern, they found an elevator that went directly to Orochi's room. However, they could not use the elevator until Orochi's appetizer, which he would sample before devouring the sacrifice, was prepared. Amaterasu had to help the Imp Chef Ajimi with this task and so set off to discover the four ingredients. Along the way, Amaterasu discovered an unexpected ally in the darkness of the caverns: another Brush God. Moegami, the Burning God, had been imprisoned in the caverns for untold time. Amaterasu freed him from his icy prison, and he lent his power, Inferno, to her. After discovering all of the ingredients, Amaterasu returned to Ajimi, who prepared the appetizer. After opening the way to Orochi's room, Amaterasu set out to confront her arch-nemesis. Upon entering the enormous cave, however, she found it mysteriously empty except for a shrine in the center. After closer inspection, however, they found Kushi, right in the middle of the shrine. Suddenly, the ground around them exploded and Orochi emerged. The shrine was actually only an extension of the serpent's body, used to trick trespassers into a false sense of security. Amaterasu shed her disguise and battled Orochi, but the foul serpent's body was covered by a mystical barrier that she could not pierce. Even the Thunder Brew was ineffective. Just when all hope seemed lost and Kushi was about to be devoured, Susano returned. Having realized his birthright, Susano ignored Orochi's promises of power and demonstrated the power of his bloodline, penetrating Orochi's barrier with his sword and striking the serpent in the head. Susano's power awakened Kushi's Thunder Brew, turning it into the 8 Purification Sake. Using the sake's power, Amaterasu weakened and wounded Orochi. However, the evil serpent was not finished. As Susano called upon Nagi's power, Amaterasu used Crescent to form the moon in the sky. The light from above imbued Susano's blade with divine power, turning it to gold. With Amaterasu's help, Susano cut off seven of Orochi's heads. As Orochi tried to prepare its last resort, Susano sliced the last head in two with his Celestial Cleaver. Kushi was saved and she and Susano realized their feelings for each other. The divine sword Tsukuyomi was released from Orochi's remains, reborn as the Divine Instrument Tsumugari, Amaterasu's first Glaive. With their spirits lifted, everyone returned to Kamiki to enjoy the Kamiki Festival. Only one thing darkened these joyous proceedings: four dark essences had been released from Orochi upon his death. Amaterasu knew her adventures were not over yet. Melons and Mallets After the Kamiki Festival ended, Amaterasu and Issun decided to travel to the main city in Nippon, called Sei'an City. After a short journey, the duo arrived at the City Checkpoint to the coastline where the city was located, only to find the bridge upon and no way across the water. Upon talking to the guards, Amaterasu discovered that Sei'an City was closed off because of a mysterious illness. However, after talking to Yoichi, one of the guards and a skilled archer, she discovered that the signal to let down the bridge was a flaming arrow. Using Inferno, Amaterasu lit one of Yoichi's arrows as he was shooting it towards a cannon on the other side of the bridge. Unfortunately, the flaming arrow ignited the gunpowder in the cannon and the whole fort on the other side of the bridge exploded. The force of the explosion made the bridge come back down to the other side, allowing Amaterasu and Issun to progress. The two arrived in Ryoshima Coast, only to find it cursed as well, which surprised Issun since Orochi (who at the time was believed to be the one behind the cursed zones) was dead. Amaterasu found another Guardian Sapling and revived the area, and then made her way into Sei'an City, only to find it covered in a mysterious fog which caused anyone who breathed it to fall ill. Attempting to reach palace where the ruler of Sei'an City, Queen himiko, dwelled, Amaterasu found the bridge leading to the palace cut off. The swordsman-monk, Benkei, who was guarding the bridge, revealed that he would only let it open if the lake that ran through the city (which had recently been dried up) was restored. With the help of the carpenter Naguri, Amaterasu restored the lake. When returning to Benkei, however, it was revealed that he only wanted the lake to catch his 1,000 sword, which apparently dwelt in the lake. When the sword was caught, it was actually revealed to be a sword''fish''. Regardless, Benkei let Amaterasu and Issun cross the bridge. At the other side, they found a small lecture hall. In the queue outside the hall, they met Waka, who gave them another prophecy. Amaterasu met Rao, a priestess and the current regent of Sei'an City (and another of Issun's 'hot babes'). Rao explained that the emperor of Sei'an was ill and had locked himself up in the castle, and that the mist started around the same time. Queen Himiko had locked herself up, praying.. Rao revealed that she had a plan to save the city, but first she needed Amaterasu to find her Prayer Slips, powerful weapons that she could use to fight demons. After retrieving the slips from outside of The Emperor's palace, the two gave the slips to Rao, who revealed her plan to them. Rao asked Amaterasu to help her look for the Fox Rods, a powerful weapon that might dispense the curse over the city. Apparently the fox rods were held in a Sunken Ship that was only accessible if one observed nightfall from the top of a certain tower at Ryoshima Coast, but the the search might be dangerous because the Water Dragon had been sinking ships that attempted to enter the coastline. Issun agreed, but the pair found that the way to drain the waters around the Ship was at the top of a tower too high for Amaterasu to jump. After going to a nearby Dojo and learning the Holy Eagle technique, Amaterasu ascended the tower. Astonishingly, as soon as night fell, a crescent-shaped reef around the ship glowed and all the water around the ship was drained. Entering the ship, the two encountered Rao again. With her Prayer slips, Rao helped the two venture through the ship and fight the demons therein. The search revealed nothing except for a Lucky Mallet. Disappointed, the two returned to shore, only to be ambushed by the Water Dragon. Rao fled and escaped, but right at the moment when the duo looked like they were going to be swallowed a mysterious force transported them back to shore. At that moment, the Lucky mallet lept out and starting hopping around. After the mallet led Amaterasu and Issun to a hole in the wall in the emperor's palace, it shrunk Amaterasu to Issun's size, granting her the ability to infiltrate the stronghold. Amaterasu and Issun went inside and found a girl nammed Kaguya, who was imprisoned for no apprant reason. After promising to help her the duo then found the Veil of Mist technique and entered the emperor's body where they discovered that the source of the curse was coming from a demon inside the emperor called Blight. Amaterasu defeated Blight, and then took control of the emperor's body to free Kaguya. They then exited the emperor's body. They then went to Sasa Sanctuary, where Kaguya had a reunion with her grandfather Mr. Bamboo. After the cutseen Kaguya jumps into the hole to find remmnents of her past. After the mini-game Kaguya flies off on a rocket that looks like a bamboo shoot. But before this she gives Amaterasu the Fire Tablet (Along with the spaceship there is a high posibility this idicates that shes one of the moon tribe). After Kaguya's departure into space the duo then leave for Queen Himiko's palace. Amaterasu then returned to Sei'an City to see Queen Himiko, the true ruler of Sei'an City. Himiko told Amaterasu that the water dragon was controlled by the Dragonians, and gave Amaterasu the Border Key so she can enter North Ryoshima Coast so she could visit the underwater race. The she meet the emnisary, Orca who will take them to the Dragonian Palace, but they needed to find the wirlpool(The entrance). After hearing meow coming from Catcall Tower, Amaterasu climbed to the top where she fed a cat. After the cat was fed another brush god appeared, Kabegami. After obtaining another Celestial Brush power, Catwalk, Amaterasu then went to Watcher's Cape where she created the Wirlpool Galaxy, which opened the wirlpool to the Dragonian Palace. The duo then entered the city of the Dragonians and met Queen Otohime. Issun demanded that the Water Dragon be stopped, and in response, Otohime asked Amaterasu and Issun to travel into the Water Dragon's belly to dind the Dragon Orb, which could be used to harness the Water Dragon's power. Amaterasu was able to obtain the Dragon Orb, but as a result, the Water Dragon died, and revealed himself to be King Wada, Otohime's husband, after his death. Amaterasu managed to obtain the Fox Rods, and returned them to Rao. Amaterasu then visited Otohime, who confirmed Wada as her husband and took the Dragon Orb. However, the Dragon Orb decided to reveal a vision of Rao being attacked by a monster(Ninetals) at Ankoku Temple. Amaterasu then took off for the temple, and upon arrival, found Rao's ghost beckoning them to an underground tunnel leading to Queen Himiko's palace. Amaterasu and Issun entered the temple's throne room and found Himiko, dead, and Rao grieving, claiming that a "Dark Lord(The being behind the Water Dragon's attacks)" had killed Himiko. However, Amaterasu was not fooled by Rao's ruse, and swiftly removed the disguise, revealing Rao as the Dark Lord. The Dark Lord revealed that the real Rao had been killed by him before, and that he had simply taken Rao's body as a disguise. After a brief skirmish, the Dark Lord teleported away to Oni Island to summon his troops for an attack on Sei'an City. Amatearsu and Issun took off for Oni Island, which only appeared at dusk each day. The two, with the help of Otohime, managed to infiltrate the island, and, after a long trek through the fortress (including obtaining another brush technique called Thunderstorm), found the Dark Lord, hiding in a constellation, on the top of Oni Island. The Dark Lord revealed himself to be Ninetails, leader of the evil forces on Ryoshima Coast. Amaterasu did battle with Ninetails, and managed to defeat him by destroying the spirits within his tails one by one. With eight of his nine tails gone, Ninetails was reduced to a simple fox with a sword, which was fininshed off easily by the sun god. When Ninetails died, and Himiko avenged, a shadow emerged from Ninetails and fled to the north. Amaterasu and Issun returned to Ryoshima, where they met Waka, who sent them towards the northern parts of the land. Gallery Artwork 282_2.jpg|A shrunken Amaterasu with Issun. ammy 54.png Amaterasu 234.png 282_1.jpg|Amaterasu fighting Waka. Amaterasu & Waka.jpg|Amaterasu facing Waka. Sakuya Ammy.jpg|Amaterasu and Sakuya. Amaterasu & Celestial Brush Gods.jpg|Amaterasu with the Celestial Brush Gods. 369601-amaterasu 46.jpg|Amaterasu using Galestorm. Amaterasu Vine.jpg|Amaterasu using Vine. Amaterasu Water Spout.jpg|Amaterasu using Waterspout. Divine retribution2.jpg Ammy 3.png AmmyConcept3.jpg AmmyConcept4.jpg Ammy Chibi.png|Amaterasu with Chibiterasu. Concept art AmmyConcept1.jpg|Early concept art of Amaterasu. AmmyConcept2.jpg|Early concept art of Amaterasu. dolphin.jpg|Early concept art of Amaterasu as a dolphin. falcon1.jpg|Early concept art of Amaterasu as a falcon. falcon2.jpg blueAmmy.jpg|Concept art of Amaterasu with different colouring. AmmyRun.jpg|An early design of Amaterasu. AmmyInd.jpg ammyConcept.jpg|Design sketches of Amaterasu's final design. ammyfeatures.jpg|Design sketches of Amaterasu's features. Other ammy.JPG|''Marvel vs Capcom 3'' Amaterasu.JPG|''Ultimate Marvel vs Capcom 3'' Trivia *Amaterasu is based on the Shinto goddess of the same name. * Amaterasu is the only character to have a 100-year-old form that comes to the present for combat purposes, and is the only past form to time travel at all (the only known past form to possess better fighting skills than the present character, as well). *Early concepts for Amaterasu included her transforming into a dolphin when swimming, and a falcon when jumping off of high places, but were both scrapped before completion. *Amaterasu (with Issun, who speaks for her) will also appear in Marvel vs. Capcom 3. *Amaterasu can understand human speech, this is shown when she growls at Mr Orange when he insults her without knowing that she can understand him and when Susano mentioned that a cave was a good place to hide, Amaterasu made a sound that roughly translated to "Huh?!", he corrected himself when he noticed this. *In Ōkamiden, Amaterasu has a son Chibiterasu who is also a white wolf and has the same crimson markings as her, but weaker in strength (as he's not at his full potential). *In the first battle with Yami, one may notice that Amaterasu gains back all the Brush Techniques except her own. Category:Ōkami Characters Category:Playable Characters Category:Featured Articles Category:Cleanup Category:Celestial Brush Gods